Different Deep Down
by AngelzGaze
Summary: *On Hiatus* Everyone is different deep down. Can a sweet girl really be evil? Can an evil boy really be sweet? A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, but is she what she seems? Hermione sees right through her but will anyone believe her? HG/DM later on!
1. Reacquainted Again

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


Chapter One: Reacquainted Again

  
  


It was a long summer for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ever since the Dark Lord had risen, they were in fear. So far nothing horrible had happened, but all of them were aware that evil could strike at any second. Still, they were all eager to go back to school for their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry! Ron!" shouted Hermione as they just walked through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4.

"Hi Hermione!" answered Harry.

"Hi. Come on guys lets go claim our usual compartment," said Ron. They all got on the train and settled in their compartment.

"Excited are you Hermione about becoming a Prefect?" smiled Harry.

"Oh, yes! Of course I am! On the train we're going to have a meeting! Oh I just can't wait until seventh year to see if I'm made Head Girl!"

"And after Head Girl, Minister of Magic, then taking over the world and after that ruling the universe!" laughed Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Hermione unamused by the joke. Harry, however, was laughing hysterically.

"Well, anyway, Fred and George got a job at Zonko's! They'll give us some good discounts I hope." said Ron.

"Great!" grinned Harry as he stopped laughing. The sliding door opened.

"Anything to eat?" Harry raced up and started picking treats off the cart.

"Hungry Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yup! Come on! Pick something out! My treat! I insist!"

"Well, if you insist," replied Hermione and Ron in unison.

When the cart left all three had bunches of goodies piled up in their arms.

"Thank you SO much, Harry!" smiled Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Ron.

"Oh gosh, look at the time!" Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's time for the Prefect meeting! I'll be right back in a few minutes. Save my seat for me! Oh and save me something to eat also. Bye guys!" Hermione sped off.

Hermione ran across the corridor, turned the corner, and landed on the ground. She had bumped into something. Hermione looked up. She didn't bump into something. She had bumped into someone. Dazed she grabbed the hand reached out to help her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. Hermione instantly looked at the person she ran in to. She knew whom that voice belonged to.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Harry,

Hermione, or Ron

Hey I said it

I'm not an ex-con

I haven't stolen,

taken, or sold

Anything from JKR's

stories she has told

So please don't sue

I don't own anything at all

Oh and the box's on the bottom's

for reviews I recall!


	2. The Prefect Meeting

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Oh gosh, look at the time!" Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's time for the Prefect meeting! I'll be right back in a few minutes. Save my seat for me! Oh and save me something to eat also. Bye guys!" Hermione sped off.

Hermione ran across the corridor, turned the corner, and landed on the ground. She had bumped into something. Hermione looked up. She didn't bump into something. She had bumped into someone. Dazed she grabbed the hand reached out to help her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. Hermione instantly looked at the person she ran in to. She knew whom that voice belonged too.

  
  


  
  


Chapter Two: The Prefect Meeting

  
  


Draco Malfoy.

"You?!?!" Hermione was totally surprised. Who wouldn't be though?

"Yes, me. On the way to the Prefect meeting are you? Same here."

"Yes, I am on my way to the meeting. How do you know?"

"Well, of course the smartest student of our year would be a Prefect," answered Draco as Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." Finally both of them stepped into the compartment where the meeting took place. They took seats, Draco with the other Slytherins and Hermione with the Gryffindors, on opposite sides of the room. The Prefects waited a few minutes while others arrived.

"Ahem," coughed a Ravenclaw, Tanya Malikous. "I am your new Head Girl."

"I am your new Head Boy," announced Peter Rakion. "We'll be discussing different matters, such as a password for the Prefect's Bathroom and for our new Prefects what exactly are we suppose to do."

"So, onto the first matter, passwords. Any idea? We will take a vote after a few, ten at the most, suggestions."

"Pixie dust."

"What about dragon wings?"

"Dancing bears!"

"Butterbeer?"

"Amigos!"

"Perfidelise?"

"Smelly fingers!"

"Fluffy Sweaters?"

"Silver Roses sounds good!"

"Ensemble pour toujours." Hermione and Draco whipped around and looked each other right in the eye. Why had they suggested the exact same thing at the exact same time? And to top it off, they both had said "together forever" in French. Tanya Malikous looked at them curiously.

"Ok, so the choices are," Peter Rakion said, "pixie dust, dragon wings, dancing bears, butterbeer, amigos, perfidelise, smelly fingers, fluffy sweaters, silver roses, or ensemble pour toujours. How many in favor of...."

"Wait!" shouted a Ravenclaw. "May I ask one question?"

"Certainly," answered Peter.

"What exactly does ensemble pour toujours mean?"

"Well I think it's French and it means together something," answered Tanya.

"Forever," finished Draco and Hermione.

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, I'll bet no one guesses that!"

"I agree."

"All in favor of ensemble pour toujours raise your hand!" Everyone raised their hand.

"Great! Our new Prefect's Bathroom password is officially ensemble pour toujours! One thing done. Now everyone can go except the new Prefects." Peter and Tanya briefly explained what the Prefect's job was and all the things a Prefect should know. Finally the meeting was over and Hermione started to walk back to the compartment.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Draco. "Meet me tomorrow at the Charms Corridor at midnight." Hermione nodded and Draco turned around and left.

'Hmmmm...... I never knew we had so much in common,' Hermione thought. 'I mean we must if we suggested the same thing at the same time. He seems different. Sweeter. God no! No, no, no! This is not happening.' But she knew it was. She was developing a crush on her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione opened the door and to her surprise someone was sitting in her seat!

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own a thing

You know it's true

So I put up this disclaimer

What else could I do?

I wanted to make it interesting

So I made a little rhyme

Hey, I don't want you to be bored,

And I don't want to do a crime

Ok, so I don't own ANYTHING

So please don't sue

Oh and go down to the box

And submit a review!


	3. Déesse DeMal

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Draco. "Meet me tomorrow at the Charms Corridor at midnight." Hermione nodded and Draco turned around and left.

'Hmmmm . . . I never knew we had so much in common,' Hermione thought. 'I mean we must if we suggested the same thing at the same time. He seems different. Sweeter. God no! No, no, no! This is not happening.' But she knew it was. She was developing a crush on her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione opened the door and to her surprise someone was sitting in her seat!

  
  


oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
  


Chapter 3: Déesse DeMal

  
  


"Hermione! Meet Dés . . . Déassie . . . " Ron said, trying to pronounce the stranger's name.

"My name is Déesse DeMal," the girl smiled. "You guys may call me Déssie if you want to." The girl had blonde hair that flowed down to her mid-back. Her green eyes twinkled and it was obvious that both boys were attracted to her as both of them had their eyes focused on her.

"Pleasure I'm sure," replied Hermione.

"Same to you."

"Sorry to say, but that's MY seat."

"Oh was it really?"

"Hermione, you can sit over there you know," said Harry, gesturing toward the spot next to him.

"Fine." She pouted, but reluctantly sat down.

"Déssie's a transfer student from Beauxbatons," Harry stated.

"Oh, really? Gosh, I'm getting hungry. Where's the food?" asked Hermione.

"Errr . . . well . . . with hearing Déssie's stories, we started eating until we, well, ate it all. I'm really sorry, honestly," Ron said. He really did seem sorry.

"Oh well, I get that's what you get when you're gone for a PREFECT meeting," Hermione replied, evidently trying to impress Déssie.

"Are you a Prefect? I've been asked to be one, but I rejected so I could spend more time on school work."

"Déssie, here, was top of her year at her old school!" said Ron.

"Well, I wasn't that good," blushed Déssie.

"Oh yes, you were! You don't have to be modest!" replied Harry.

"Well, ok, I guess you could say I was good."

"Looks like you have some competition here Hermione!" smiled Ron. Hermione scowled. She had always been top of their year.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to the front for some food." Hermione stormed off. Looking for Ginny or someone else to sit with. She defiantly didn't want to sit with Déssie for the rest of the way.

'Who does she think she is?! I know it's just an act!' thought Hermione. 'That Déesse De . . . wait a minute! Déesse DeMal! That's like Déesse De Mal! Which in French is Goddess of the Evil! No, that can't be possible! Maybe it's just a coincidence! But no, that can't be true. She's from Beauxbatons. That's French. If she's French, then her parents would know that Déesse DeMal means Goddess of the Evil! Oh god, I just have to think about it.'

"Hermione? Why are you walking back and forth? Is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no, Ginny, nothing's wrong. Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends?"

"Sure you can!" grinned Ginny. Hermione walked in the compartment with Ginny.

"Girls, you know Hermione right?" All the girls nodded. Hermione talked with Ginny and her friends, and got dressed in their Hogwarts robes. Soon the train had gone to a stop and they were there at Hogwarts!

They went across the lake, went into the Great Hall, and settled at their house tables. Soon the First Years were in the hall, waiting to get sorted. Professor McGonagall set the old sorting hat onto the stool. Then, as tradition, the sorting hat bursted into a song. At the end, as usual, everyone clapped.

"Now, when I call your name, alphabetically, you shall sit on the stool, I shall put the sorting hat upon your head and we shall wait until the hat decides where to put you," Professor McGonagall explained. I looked among the First Years, some looked relieved, others looked afraid. Then Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll.

"Abilika, Abbie."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Apialoian, Kyle."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Apialoian, Tyler."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davein, Patricia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Soon all the First Years were sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"This year we will have a new student, a Fifth Year, an exchange student from Beauxbatons. She shall be sorted now. Déesse DeMal!"

"You can call me Déssie." She sat on the stool for a whole minute, until the hat opened its rim and shouted..........

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own anybody,

anything, or anyone

Hey, I'm just writing this story

for good great fun

Again I don't own anything

So please don't sue

And remember this thing:

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. Confrontation

Different Deep Down

By AngelzGaze

  
  


Soon all the First Years were sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"This year we will have a new student, a Fifth Year, an exchange student from Beauxbatons. She shall be sorted now. Déesse DeMal!"

"You can call me Déssie." She sat on the stool for a whole minute, until the hat opened its rim and shouted..........

  
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

  
  


Chapter 4: Confrontation

  
  


"GRYFFINDOR!" Déssie walked to the Gryffindor table as everyone in Gryffindor cheered. She took a seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Déssie glared at Hermione and Hermione glared back. No, this was not a friendly glare. It was the glare of dislike.

"Oh Harry, Ron! I'm SO excited. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor! It sounds like the best!" said Déssie.

'OH MY GOD!' thought Hermione. 'Her act is SO fake. I can't believe Ron and Harry are falling for this!'

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor too!" smiled Harry.

"So am I!"

"Yeah me too!" Hermione said sarcastically. Déssie glared again at Hermione. Harry and Ron neither seemed to notice the tone of her voice nor the glare. The tension stayed throughout the feast and it appeared that it was going to stay. Soon the feast was over and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Déssie stood up ready to leave.

"Gosh, I hope it's not too confusing. I mean with all these passages that you guys have told me about," said Déssie.

"Oh, don't worry. You get used to your way around after about a week," Ron said.

"Thanks! You guys have to be sure to watch over me, because you never know, I might get lost!"

'Oh god, she is being SO corny. I don't think I could take it anymore and not want to gag,' Hermione thought.

"Oh don't worry. We'll keep an eye on you," smiled Harry.

"I don't know how to thank you guys! You are SO friendly. I was afraid no one would like me here."

"Of course people would like you. You're SO nice!"

'Ok. That's it! I cannot take this any longer!'

"Guys, I've got to go. I have to discuss something with another Prefect."

"Ok," Harry and Ron said, not taking their eyes off Déssie. Hermione rushed off. She didn't actually know where she was heading, so she just turned corners every once in a while. Finally she turned back and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Roxy." The Fat Lady opened and Hermione headed inside the common room. Looking around she spotted Harry and Ron, without Déssie.

"Ron! Harry!"

"Hi 'Mione," answered Ron and Harry.

"Déssie's in the girl's room. Lavender and Parvati are showing her around."

"That's nice. Guys, I have to talk to you about Déssie."

"Shoot," Harry said.

"Well," Hermione whispered to them. "I think she's bad news. Her name, in French, it means, well, Goddess of the Evil. That's not very good if you know what I mean."

"So? She got stuck with a bad name. That doesn't prove anything," replied Ron angrily.

"I know you mean well, but Hermione, if she were really evil she'd probably wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Well, while she was being sorted I heard her mu......"

"HARRY! RON!" Déssie shouted. "Come here!" Instantly both of them hurried over to Déssie. Déssie whispered something to both of them and they went up to their room. Déssie walked toward Hermione.

"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me," Déssie told Hermione. "But do NOT try to turn them against me. It will just be a waste of time."

"No, it won't. I know who you are."

"That's nice. They'd never believe you. But I think you should know, if they had to choose between you and me they would defiantly choose me. I could turn them against you in a second, so you better not mess with me." Déssie turned around and walked up to the girl's room.

'She will NEVER be able to turn them against me!' Hermione thought angrily.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Ron,

Hermione, or Harry

I don't own anything

Isn't that scary?

I just own my computer

(Which really belongs to my dad)

I guess I DON'T own anything

Isn't that sad?

So please don't sue me

What could you take?

I can't give you anything

So please give me a break!


	5. Potions Class and a Midnight Stroll

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me," Déssie told Hermione. "But do NOT try to turn them against me. It will just be a waste of time."

"No, it won't. I know who you are."

"That's nice. They'd never believe you. But I think you should know, if they had to choose between you and me they would defiantly choose me. I could turn them against you in a second, so you better not mess with me." Déssie turned around and walked up to the girl's room.

'She will NEVER be able to turn them against me!' Hermione thought angrily.

  
  


33333333333333333333333333333333 3333

  
  


Chapter 5: Potions Class and a Midnight Stroll

  
  


Hermione stood there for a second, wondering how in the world can she prove to Harry and Ron that Déssie is not like she seemed. She decided to sleep on it and went to the girl's dormitory to sleep. Soon Hermione woke up. Everyone else was sleeping except one bed was empty, Déssie's. Quickly, she got dressed and headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast and possibly catch Harry and Ron before Déssie joins someone. She was too late. As she entered the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already sitting with her. Apparently there were in a deep conversation.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Déssie," Hermione said as she joined them. Déssie gave her usual hateful glare. "So what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked ignoring the glare.

"Oh, nothing much. Déssie's been telling us all about her," Harry replied.

"How interesting!" Hermione said sarcastically. Again Harry and Ron didn't notice the tone of her voice or the nasty glare Déssie gave. It went on like this till the end of breakfast.

"Oh Great! Potions!" complained Ron.

"Potions? What is wrong with potions?" asked Déssie.

"Nothing's wrong with potions. It's the person who teaches it," answered Harry. They walked to class and took a seat. As they waited for everyone to come in, they chatted quietly.

"Attention class!" said Professor Snape. Everyone immediately stopped their conversations. "Today we will be making the Medeoreri Potion. Does anyone know what it does." Of course Hermione rose her hand, but Déssie instantly raised her hand after she saw Hermione raise hers. 

"Granger?"

"The Medeoreri Potion is a potion that has the ability to heal almost about anything," Hermione answered.

"Anything else?" asked Professor Snape.

"Umm.... I think that's about it."

"No, you forgot one important detail. Does anyone know what Hermione has forgotten?" Professor Snape asked. Déssie instantly raised her hand again.

"DeMal?"

"Hermione has forgotten that the Medeoreri Potion will only work only on the patient if he or she deserves to be saved," Déssie said as she smirked at Hermione.

'Of course! How could I have forgotten? Well at least I know that potion won't work on her!' Hermione grinned. 

"Correct! We will be working on potions in twos. I will be picking your partners!"

'Oh god, I hope I'm not partnered with her,' Hermione thought.

"DeMal and Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, Granger and Malfoy...."

'Draco! Gosh, I hope I don't embarrass myself! I should just act normal, as if I've been partnered with someone I am indifferent toward. Yeah that's it! That way no one will get suspicious. Oh I almost forgot about our little meeting tonight!'

Everyone moved next to their partner. Hermione noticed Harry seemed pretty pleased with having Déssie as a partner. She felt a hint of anger. No, not because she was jealous, but more because she knew Déssie was just using him. Then she wondered what if she was trying to become close to him because of You-Know-Who. She shuddered at the thought. But still, she knew it was possible. After all she had seen Déssie muttering something as she was being sorted, probably bewitching the Sorting Hat she had thought, and Hermione was sure that she wasn't whispering something for good luck.

"Hermione?" whispered Draco. She immediately turned around and knew she was drifting off in her thoughts. "Is something wrong? You not concentrating on your work like usual."

'Was he trustworthy?' she wasn't sure.

"Come on, you can trust me," Draco said.

"I'll talk about it tonight," she managed to say. Draco blushed, or well a pink tinge appeared on his cheek.

"I thought you've forgotten all about that."

"Of course I haven't. We still on right?" she smiled.

"Yup." The two worked on their potion and got full credit. The day went on and Hermione was eager for her meeting. She decided that she would sneak Harry's invisibility cloak and just, well, go. At dinner she kept making eye contact with Draco and they ended up smiling at each other.

Hermione went to bed and put a magic spell on herself so she would wake up exactly at 11:30. She fell asleep. A few hours past and then 11:30 came.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" the voice kept repeating itself. Hermione widely opened her eyes. She whispered "Obticeoere" to silent the alarm and started to get ready. After she got her robe on she quietly tiptoed out of the girl's dormitory and into the boy's. Hermione was happy to see that all the boy's were asleep. She opened Harry's trunk, quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, wrapped it around her, walked out of the boy's dormitory, and out into the hall. Quickly and quietly, she walked to the Charm's Corridor where the meeting should take place.

She waited under the invisibility cloak. She heard footsteps. Hermione froze. She knew it was probably Ms. Norris. After she thought Ms. Norris had pasted she relaxed. Midnight came and went. It was 12:07.

"Where the hell is he?" she accidently said out loud. But she noticed someone said almost the exact thing that she said and at the same time.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?" They both appeared.

"I didn't know you had a invisibility cloak," they both whispered in unison.

"You never asked," they again said together.

"Stop it," they said again at the same time.

"No you," they whispered simultaneously. At that instant both of them smiled.

"Come here," Draco whispered. "I have something to show you." He lead her to a picture of a man standing. Draco tapped the man's head. Then he touched the man's shoulders, knees, and toes. The man then all by himself touched his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. The man smiled.

"Always loved that game," the man said. He then opened up his portrait. Hermione and Draco walked inside. Hermione smiled she always sang that song when she was little.

"Now we can talk. Tell me what's been bothering you."

"It's Déssie DeMal."

"Oh the Goddess of the Evil is it? I don't really care for her either."

"You've noticed it too!"

"Yeah, ever since Dumbledore mentioned her name at the sorting. As you probably already know I know French."

"Yes. She threatened me you know."

"Really?!? I ought to show her one...." Hermione was surprised he was willing to stand up for her.

"You know Draco, you've changed. Last year you hated me. Now you like me....."

"'Mione I more than like you." Hermione looked in his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. She rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Draco, I more than like you too." He smiled at her. Slowly their lips touched.

"We should meet here every week on the weekends. Do want to?" asked Draco.

'Nice way to break a romantic moment Draco,' Hermione thought, but still she didn't want to complain.

"I would never past the chance to. I've got to be going. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I probably have to go too." Both of them exited the room.

"Bye," they said simultaneously. Draco and Hermione wrapped their cloak around them and parted. Her heart was thumping with joy. She had shared her first kiss with Draco. It was wonderful. Practically skipping, Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Roxy."

"Very well," the Fat Lady said without opening her eyes. Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and took off Harry's cloak.

"Where were you?" a voice asked. Hermione whipped around.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own anything

in this story I wrote.

I probably just own Déssie,

but hey I won't gloat.

So everything else,

is JKR's I must say.

To sum it up, I just can't afford

to be sued today!


	6. Christmas Vacation

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Bye," they said simultaneously. Draco and Hermione wrapped their cloak around them and parted. Her heart was thumping with joy. She had shared her first kiss with Draco. It was wonderful. Practically skipping, Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Roxy."

"Very well," the Fat Lady said without opening her eyes. Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and took off Harry's cloak.

"Where were you?" a voice asked. Hermione whipped around.

  
  


,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";,;"*";

  
  


Chapter 6: Christmas Vacation

  
  


"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "I didn't know you were up."

"Déssie woke up and found your bed empty. Where did you go?" asked Harry.

"I uh...." stammered Hermione, "I went for a walk."

"Well we kinda figured out you went out for a walk!" said Ron, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just can't sleep! Excuse me, but I am tired right now, I'm going to sleep."

"But, I thought....."

"It's okay Harry. I am fine!"

"You know Déssie was really worried about you. Maybe you should tell her you're ok," suggested Ron.

"Like she would care!" Hermione accidently said out loud.

"Hermione, Déssie seems to like you, but you don't like her. She trying hard you know. She really wants you to like her. What's the problem?" asked Harry.

"She's the problem."

"Are you just jealous? Jealous because Déssie's smarter and prettier than you?" Ron asked. That one stung. She couldn't take it. Now Ron and Harry were starting to turn against her. She decided to play it safe and fake why she didn't like Déssie.

"It's just..... it's just...... I think both of you like Déssie better than me," Hermione stuttered. She had taken acting classes over the summer since she was eight.

"Oh Hermione? Is that it. You know Harry and I think you're the best friend we've ever had," stated Ron.

"Hermione, we'll all be friends forever," smiled Harry.

"Thanks you guys! Well, I better get to sleep. Good night!"

"Goodnight Hermione!" replied Ron.

"Goodnight!" Harry said.

Months passed and soon it was December. Hermione now was regularly seeing Draco every weekend. However, she was seeing less and less of Harry and Ron. Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. The first thing she saw was Déssie surrounded by boys, hanging by her every word. Many things had changed since she arrived. Fewer people went for Hermione for homework help. More people went for Déssie's help. Just then, something echoed into Hermione's mind.

'Jealous because Déssie smarter and prettier than you?' Ron. Hermione looked in the mirror. She did not like what she saw. She looked at Déssie again, surrounded by boys. Then Hermione felt something she had never felt. She wished she were Déssie.

'No Hermione, NO!' she thought. 'She just has more attention because she brings out her best features, if she has any at least. I do NOT want to be her.' The thing Ron said months ago still echoed in her mind. 'I AM smarter and I can be JUST as pretty. Harry and Ron just seem to pay attention to her because of those qualities. I wonder if they'll listen if.....I mean I don't want to sound vain or conceited or make Ron and Harry seem well like that (well it kinda is), but I need to find a way to get Harry and Ron to listen to me! Yes, if it's the only way, then it's final, this Christmas I am getting a make-over!' She was sure her best muggle friend could help.

Soon the last dinner at Hogwarts, until Christmas vacation, took place.

"Attention everybody!" shouted Professor Dumbledore. "Tomorrow some of, well most of, our friends will be leaving for Christmas. May this be a great feast! I have some announcements. In January we will have a Winter Ball. It's still winter in January you know," he added at the confused look on some faces. "Also, because of many eager suggestions," he said this time looking at Parvati and Lavender, "I will be allowing that all of you may wear muggle clothing whenever classes won't be taking place. This includes weekends and any holidays." At this moment, many fashion crazed people started clapping. Others, whom had worn wizard cloaks all their life, wondered where they could get muggle clothes, since they didn't want to be the only ones wearing cloaks. Dumbledore seemed to read their mind.

"There is also a muggle clothes shop in Hogsmead. Everyone enjoy!" Food appeared on everyone's plates and everyone started eating. Hermione peered at Draco. He smiled and mouthed 'I'll miss you! Merry Christmas!' Hermione smiled back. Over the last months they had been practicing lip reading. They were getting quite good. Soon the feast was over and Hermione went to sleep. She had a great dream starring herself. It ended with Hermione unmasking Déssie's true identity, an evil, ugly creature from the underworld. Before long Hermione woke up and loaded her stuff on the train and went home for the holidays.

Later on.....

"Mother! Father!" Hermione raced to them and hugged them both. She was going to have a wonderful Christmas.

"Hello Darling!" replied Mrs. Granger.

"We've missed you so," said Mr. Granger. Hermione rode home with her parents and went to her room to see Crookshanks. He had stayed home because Mr. Granger wanted him to get neutered and his appointment was when Hermione was in school. After she unpacked her stuff, she called Danielle, her best friend.

"Danielle?"

"Hermione?"

"How's it going?"

"Great! So you got back from that boarding school?"

"Yup! Can you do a favor for me?"

"I'll do anything for you! What do you need?"

"Well, I want a make-over."

"I'll be glad to help you! Girl, you called the right person! When do you want me to come over?"

"Hold on, let me ask my mom," Hermione answered. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can Danielle come over?"

"Of course!" Hermione went back on the phone.

"You can come over now if you'd like!"

"I'll be right over!" Danielle replied. "I'll bring all the stuff I need! Bye!"

"Bye!" she hung up the phone. Danielle had been her best friend ever since she could remember. Their moms were friends. In fact their grandmothers were friends. Danielle was always there for her. Of course she didn't know Hermione was a witch, but she practically knew everything else. Danielle was really energetic and easygoing. Hermione loved everything about her. Hermione got in the shower to get her hair wet. When she got out, she waited a few minutes, then Danielle arrived. They instantly hugged each other.

"I've missed you SO much!"

"I missed you too!" Hermione replied.

"Shall we start working?"

"Definitely!" The girls walked into Hermione's room.

"Ok, let's start on your hair." Danielle brushed it until it was tangle free. She put tons of this straightener product into Hermione's hair. She brushed it through and blow dried it. Amazingly, Hermione's hair was flat and straight!

"Wow! I need to bring some of that stuff to Ho - I mean my boarding school."

"Don't worry, we'll get bottles of it when we go shopping today!"

"Thank you SO much Danielle!"

"You're welcome! Now I'll do your makeup! Watch carefully! I've learned a lot of tips that you will need to know." Danielle did Hermione's makeup and when she was done Hermione looked fantastic.

"WOW!"

"Yup, I know I'm a miracle worker aren't I?"

"Thank you again! Danielle, don't bother getting me a Christmas present."

"Nonsense! Of course I'm getting you a present!" The girl's walked down the stair to go.

"Hermione, darling, you look marvelous!" called her mother.

"It's all Danielle's work mum! We're going to the mall!" she replied as they walked through the door. Their mall was very close to her house so they just walked there. When they got in, they went straight away to Hesperides, their favorite store. As a matter of fact, Danielle's mom owned that store and gave them many discounts.

"Danielle! Hermione is that you? Let me guess, Danielle right?" Danielle's mother called as they walked in.

"Mom, we're looking for some outfits for Hermione! She's kind of doing a make-over thing."

"Browse around! The new shipping we got in today is over there," she replied, pointing to the shelves on the right. The girls walked toward that section.

"Ok, what do you need? Dressy? Casual?"

"Well, I need one dress and the rest casual."

"Let's look at the shirts, sweaters, and jackets! Pick out ..... um.....five you like! That should be enough, eh?" Hermione picked out a burgundy tank top with ties on the side, a pink shirt with a big flower in the middle, a lavender flared sweater, a black fitted tank top with rhinestones on the sides, and a baby blue jacket with a hood that had "Angel" written on the front.

"Perfect!"

"Let's go to the pants section. I have a lot at home so I don't really need a lot." Hermione picked two styles of pants, a denim flared one with rhinestones on the sides and a black flared one with a snake print design on them.

"Great! Now dresses!" Danielle said excitedly. They went to the dress section and Hermione right away saw a dress she loved. She went up to it. It was a light blue dress that would lay right above her knee. It had short sleeves, which would flutter as she walked. It was really form fitting and she was sure it was the one, that is, until she looked at the price.

"Oh great!" she said madly.

"That dress is perfect!"

"I know," Hermione replied.

"What's wrong?" Hermione handed her the price tag.

"Perfect!"

"What's so perfect about it? It's way too expensive. I can't afford it."

"That's why I'm buying it for you!" Danielle responded.

"No, it's ok Danielle, I'll just find another one."

"Nonsense! It's going to be a Christmas present from me to you." Danielle finally convinced Hermione to let her buy it for her. Soon they were out of the store and into Hermione's house.

"Try on everything you bought! I want to see how it looks, especially the dress." Danielle sat on the couch waiting while Hermione went to her room to get dressed. Everything looked great, particularly the dress.

"Thank you SO much Danielle!"

"You're welcome. Now you're going to have a test!" Danielle said with excitement. Hermione looked confused. "Take a shower and wash your face. We're going to see if you can do this stuff yourself!" Obediently, Hermione did so and surprisingly she passed. She was sure she wasn't going to be able to do it.

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and Hermione was wearing one of her new outfits for the occasion, the black tank top and the matching jeans.

"Bye Hermione!"

"Bye Danielle! Thanks a bunch! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Danielle had come to the train station with her to say their goodbyes. When they were gone, Hermione went through the barrier and onto the train. Many people complimented Hermione's new look. They arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. She said the password 'Aphrodite' and stepped in the room.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own anything at all

SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

  
  


*A/N* I've decided to start putting these little note thingys! Thank you every SO much! Someone said Draco's kind of out of character so I'm going to try to make him well, meaner (not to Hermione of course!). About the disclaimer poem for this chapter..... well.... I kinda ran out of ideas for poems that plus I was too lazy to think of one! I'm sure when you read this chapter's disclaimer poem you were thinking "How original!" Hehehe hope not. Well thank you everyone for reviewing! Thanks a bunch Spair Llewillah/Moonstone, Stella Purosangue, Bunny, faeriegoddess, blood thirsty, Luna, Tara, HarrySilvertongue, LadyMalfoy, Icy Stormz, ????, dracoishot1326, annachan, Leah, and Myst Enchantress! Thanks again!!!!!


	7. Pictures Are Worth A Thousand Words

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and Hermione was wearing one of her new outfits for the occasion, the black tank top and the matching jeans.

"Bye Hermione!"

"Bye Danielle! Thanks a bunch! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Danielle had come to the train station with her to say their goodbyes. When they were gone, Hermione went through the barrier and onto the train. Many people complimented Hermione's new look. They arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. She said the password 'Aphrodite' and stepped in the room.

  
  


,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;',;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,

  
  


Chapter 7: Pictures Are Worth A Thousand Words

  
  


"Hermione? Is that you?" Parvati and Lavender ran right over to her.

"You look fabulous!" complimented Lavender.

"Yeah!" Parvati agreed. "You look amazing!" Lavender and Parvati went back and forth complimenting her.

"Do you know where Harry and Ron is?" interrupted Hermione.

"I think they're with Déssie somewhere,"answered Parvati.

"Oh, ok." Hermione went and sat on the couch waiting for them to come back. After a few minutes all three of them walked through the portrait.

"Harry! Ron!" she called and ran to them.

"Hermione?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No, I'm the Queen of France! Of course it's me!"

"You look magnificent!" said Harry.

"Exquisite!" agreed Ron. Déssie shot Hermione a nasty look. Hermione glared back.

"Ron! Harry! I have SO much to tell you! Here, come with me!" The boys followed Hermione, leaving Déssie behind. Déssie sneered and slowly followed, wondering what Hermione wanted to talk about. They went on the other side of the common room. Déssie blended in with Lavender and Parvati, talking to them, but still eavesdropping on Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Uh-huh," Déssie said, trying to act as if she was in Lavender and Parvati's conversation.

"Guys I have to tell you something about Déssie!"

"Is this about the name thing again? Hermione! I thought we talked about that!" said Harry.

"No! I wanted to tell you that she, well, threatened me once!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Well, we'll talk about it with her, but I still don't know what you guys have against each other," replied Harry. "I think you're doing you're part. Since you did give her a Christmas present, that necklace, and she didn't even give you one. I'll just talk to her."

'They think just because I didn't give her a present and she gave me one, she's trying and I'm not!' Déssie thought. 'They're beginning to side with her. God, I've got to do something about this!' Déssie went up to Hermione and told her she needed to talk to her. Reluctantly, Hermione followed her to the Girl's Dormitory. Luckily, for Déssie, no one was in there.

"So, now that you got a make-over you think you can just turn Harry and Ron against me? Well, sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I told you not to mess with me, now you're going to regret that you ever told Harry and Ron that I threatened you. You know I'm going to win in the end. I told you I can turn them against you like 'that' and I will." Déssie turned around and walked out of the dormitory.

'Whoa!' Hermione thought. Then Hermione started to giggle slightly. She knew she was going to win. She smiled and thought nothing wrong could happen now. At midnight she was going to meet Draco. Draco still hadn't seen Hermione's new look and Hermione was eager to see what he thought about it. Soon midnight came and she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and went to the portrait of the man standing. Hermione touched the man's head, shoulders, knees, and toes and went inside to wait. Both of them decided to exchange gifts, not on Christmas, but on the day they both got back from vacation. Hermione had given him classic stories, by authors such as Shakespeare, Charles Dickinson, C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, and many more. Every since Hermione found out Draco and herself shared the passion of reading, she was anxious to give him some of the muggle books she loved.

Finally Draco walked in. Right away he embraced her with a kiss.

"So, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"You're beautiful," he answered. "You've always been." Hermione smiled at Draco. She knew the make-over didn't matter to him. He'd have always thought she was beautiful.

"Thank you," she smiled again as he smiled back. "Here's your present. You open first." Hermione handed him the package as Draco handed her a small box.

"Thank you, Hermione! I'll read these right away. I've never read muggle books before, but I'm sure it'll be great! Open yours now," Draco said excitedly. Hermione slowly unwrapped the little box. Inside was a gold heart-shaped locket. She opened it. Inside of the locket was an inscription written in silver and a picture of the two of them. The inscription took Hermione back to the first Prefect meeting.

Ensemble pour toujours.

Together forever.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful! I love it!" Hermione hugged Draco. "That day on the train, when we said the same suggestion for the password, that was the day when I discovered I had feelings for you! The inscription couldn't be more perfect! I love you Draco!" Hermione had said 'I love you' for the very first time. She didn't realize she said it until it came out of her mouth. She was worried Draco wouldn't say it back. Maybe he'd say nothing at all.

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco replied after a few seconds of silence. They kissed more passionate then ever.

"Lets go for a walk. No one's up this hour," Hermione said. Draco nodded. They walked out and around the school. They talked and after a while they stopped near the Great Hall. The kissed passionately for a while.

"We should go to bed," said Draco. Hermione agreed. They kissed one last time and left in separate directions. Hermione walked back to the common room. She said the password 'Whiskers' and stepped in. There in the middle of the room was Harry, Ron, and Déssie.

"How could you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"How could I what?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know what we mean!" Ron answered. The boys left the common room and went into their dormitory. Now Hermione was very confused. She focused her attention on Déssie. She knew Déssie had something to do with this.

"You know Hermione pictures, they say, are worth a thousand words. This one was only worth two. I won." Déssie tossed something at Hermione and left toward the girl's dormitory. Hermione picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Hermione and Draco kissing.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Harry,

Hermione, or Ron

Hey I said it

I'm not an ex-con

I haven't stolen,

taken, or sold

Anything from JKR's

stories she has told

So please don't sue

I don't own anything at all

Oh and the box's on the bottom's

for reviews I recall!

  
  


*A/N* Did you guys like it? Hope so! I know... I used this disclaimer poem before, I'm too lazy! Anyways you guys probably don't care if I used the poem before. Hope so! I'm going to try to get up another chapter on Sunday (01-06-02), just before school starts again. And by the way, after school starts starting I won't be able to get up chapters as quick. I'll try at least a chapter each week. Hopefully I'll be able to. Who know's maybe I'll be able to do two chapters a week! Oh, and I know I promised this chapter on Wednesday... bad me right? Well thanks everyone! Thank you Tara, ????????????????, faeriegoddess, Icicle Black, Myst Enchantress, Piri Malfoy, ????, Marina, Chrissy, Icy Stormz, and Mariella! Thank you guys SO much!


	8. In Disbelief

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"How could you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"How could I what?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know what we mean!" Ron answered. The boys left the common room and went into their dormitory. Now Hermione was very confused. She focused her attention on Déssie. She knew Déssie had something to do with this.

"You know Hermione pictures, they say, are worth a thousand words. This one was only worth two. I won." Déssie tossed something at Hermione and left toward the girl's dormitory. Hermione picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Hermione and Draco kissing.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 8: In Disbelief

  
  


Hermione just stood there in disbelief. One hundred thoughts ran through her head. She had mixed feelings. She was sad and angry. She felt a sense of longing. She felt lonely. She needed someone to talk to. She sat down on the couch. She just sat there. She looked as if she was staring at something, but in truth she was just in deep thought. Slowly a tear ran down her cheek. A few more followed. Hermione needed someone to talk to. Someone just to listen as she poured out her thoughts.

Danielle came into Hermione's mind. She knew Danielle would listen. She knew Danielle would understand. Instantly Hermione quietly ran to the Girl's Dormitory and rummaged through her bags. Finally she pulled out a cell phone she had begged her father to get her for Christmas and went back into the common room. She dialed the first five numbers of Danielle's cell phone number, then....

"Damn it!" she cried in frustration. She had forgotten that muggle electronics would not work in the wizard world because of too much magic in the air. "How could I have been so bloody stupid? Stupid cell phone. Stupid Harry. Stupid Ron. And above all, stupid Déssie!" More tears poured down her face. She sat down for a while, again deep in thought. Slowly, she got up and went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

After a few hours Hermione woke up. It was 7 am. The room was empty. Everyone was gone, probably eating breakfast. Tomorrow classes started again. She sighed. She got up and was about to change out of her pajamas when she remembered. She remembered what had happened earlier. The pain struck her again. Two of her best friends were angry with her. She was sure they felt she was a traitor. Hermione started to feel she could do nothing about Déssie. She had won and Hermione gave up hope of showing the true Déesse DeMal. She slumped back on her bed, again staring at nothing, deep in her thoughts. A tear dribbled from her eye.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione looked up to face Ginny.

"It's nothing," Hermione answered, holding back the tears.

"Something's wrong. I know it."

"It's just...... it's just...." Hermione debated whether she should tell Ginny.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's just...... Déssie.... Déssie!" Ginny looked at her with a confused expression.

"Déssie? What do you mean?" Ginny asked, but before Hermione could answer. "Oh, I see, you want Déssie to talk to! Oh, sure Hermione! I'll go get her. I'm sure she'll be a big help!"

"Oh god, Ginny! Not you too!" Now Ginny looked even more confused. "Never mind! I'm going to the Owlery!" Hermione then stormed out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and into the Owlery. Quickly she scribbled a letter to Draco, telling him she really need to talk to him and to meet her in their secret room.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own anybody,

anything, or anyone

Hey, I'm just writing this story

for good great fun

Again I don't own anything

So please don't sue

And remember this thing:

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

  
  


*A/N* I know really really short! But it was this or nothing so I decided to post it! Sorry, but I have to say this.......I KNOW DRACO IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER!!! SO PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEWS DO NOT SAY DRACO IS OOC!!!! OK?????????? I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!! Hehehe sorry, it's just getting on my nerves. Well, anyway, sorry it took SO long for me to get this chapter up! I had the stomach flu and I'm still recovering so I decided just to post this really short chapter up because it might be a while till the next chapter. Oh gosh.... my cousins *cough*Anthony and Michael*cough**cough* now have found out I HAD an account here! Ahhhh!!!! Hmpf!!!!!!!! *pouts, doing a Déssie (glaring hehehe) at Anthony* Oh and if you want me to email you when I post new chapters just tell me and I will! Well I'm gonna do my thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smiles to those who have reviewed before!!!

Tara: Thanks SO much!!!!!! Déssie IS pure evil!!!! 

Mariella: Thank you!!! Yep Harry and Ron ARE being jerks!!!!

faeriegoddess: Hehehe my sis! Thanx!!!!!!!!

little girl with green uniform: Ok, and thanks a bunch!!!!

Chrissy: Thanks!!!!!!! And Déssie is based on someone I know, won't name names though!

Icy Stormz: LOL!!! Thank you!! Déssie a death eater...... won't say more there......

jen20069: Yup, cliffhangers ARE evil!!!! Well thanks a bunch!

PrincessDarkness: Yea I know Draco's OOC.... if you want I'm might rewrite it to make him more in character! Thanks a bunch!!!

yalindia: Thanks! But just to say something... Déssie's not a Mary-sue. Mary-sue's are totally perfect! Déssie's is definitely not perfect. She's pure evil.

patty: Thank you!!!! I like reading DM/HG too!

kristina: Thanks!!!! I really appreciate it!

Dragon4wind: Michael!!!! I know this IS you!!! Just like you to criticize me! Hehehe J/K! Well that note up there is kinda for YOU! Hehehe... don't take it too seriously! Well I'm glad you gave me suggestions.... kinda.... well I cannot wait until you post a story of your own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Beginning To Realize

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione looked up to face Ginny.

"It's nothing," Hermione answered, holding back the tears.

"Something's wrong. I know it."

"It's just...... it's just...." Hermione debated whether she should tell Ginny.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's just...... Déssie.... Déssie!" Ginny looked at her with a confused expression.

"Déssie? What do you mean?" Ginny asked, but before Hermione could answer. "Oh, I see, you want Déssie to talk to! Oh, sure Hermione! I'll go get her. I'm sure she'll be a big help!"

"Oh god, Ginny! Not you too!" Now Ginny looked even more confused. "Never mind! I'm going to the Owlery!" Hermione then stormed out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and into the Owlery. Quickly she scribbled a letter to Draco, telling him she really need to talk to him and to meet her in their secret room.

  
  


,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,;("*");,

  
  


Chapter 9: Beginning To Realize

  
  


Hermione quickly walked to the HSKT (head, shoulders, knees, and toes) room and quietly waited for Draco to come. Finally the door opened and Draco appeared.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. With a concerned look, he sat next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her.

"Harryandronknowandidontknowwhattodotheyrereallyreallymadandijustdontknowwhattodo!" Hermione bursted into tears. At the confused look on Draco's face she began again. "They know! They all know!"

"Who? What?"

"Harry, Ron, and Déssie! They know.... they know about us!"

"What? How?"

"Déssie saw us! She saw us together! She told them! I just don't know what to do!" Hermione wept.

"It's going to be all right."

"It's NOT! I'm sure Déssie's going to tell everyone! Mostly everyone hangs by her every word. The news will spread around the whole school in a couple of days! Maybe by the end of the day! It's over! Everyone will look at us a traitors! Draco, we broke the rules! Slytherins and Gryffindors never get together!"

"Hermione, it's going to be all right! So what if that DeMal is going to tell everyone! You matter more to me than anything. I don't care what everyone else thinks! And you shouldn't either!" Draco hugged Hermione and held her tight. "It's going to be ok. As long as we're together we'll be alright." Silence filled the air.

"Draco, you're the best. I love you," Hermione whispered. She was beginning to calm down.

"I love you too, my Hermione." Their lips softly touched and they smiled as they broke apart.

"But, what are we going to do about Déssie, Draco? What are we going to do? I'm positive she's up to no good."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Silence filled the air again. Draco just held on tight to Hermione and wished for the best, that everything would be ok. Hermione smiled and soon all her worries floated off. Nothing was better than this. She wished the moment could last forever. She closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts.

"Hermione?" Hermione opened her eyes. "Will you go to the Winter Ball with me? Will you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I will. I definitely will. I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore." Draco smiled.

"It's been two hours. People will start wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "We should get going. Thank you. I love you." And with a kiss they opened the door and left in separate directions.

Hermione walked into the common room and as usual all the boys were drooling around Déssie. Few of them had seen Hermione's new look, so as soon as Hermione walked past, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and few others went up to her. (Harry and Ron obviously stayed with Déssie.) As soon as Déssie saw this she quickly shot Hermione a nasty glare.

"Wow Hermione! You look great!" complimented Seamus. Neville and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Hermione said quickly and went to her bed. She had to admit, she liked the attention. She wondered how other houses would react tomorrow in the Great Hall. She kind of went when it was practically empty for her meals, so no one really saw her. Her thoughts floated off to before her make-over. She wanted people to like her for what she is. Not what she looks like. Hermione finally decided her new look had it's positive sides and it's negative sides. Hermione then turned to read one of her most favorite book - muggle book that is - Romeo and Juliet.

After a few pages she smiled. The book was like her story between herself and Draco. Then her smiled faded when she remembered the outcome of the two lovers. Was it possible their future would end the same..... dying for each other? Hermione shrugged off the idea and went to bed.

Her eyes opened one by one. It was morning. Hermione groaned. She wanted to stay in bed forever, but she forced herself to get up and take a shower, a nice and warm shower. Hermione put the straightener in her hair and quickly blow-dried it. She then put her hair in a half twist. Hermione threw on her school robes and squirted on a fragrance (melon-kiwi). She speedily applied on make-up (she was beginning to master it. Yay!) and headed out to the Great Hall. Nervously, she opened the door and walked in.

Heads turned. She could hear whispers of 'Who's that?' and 'Dang she's hot!' She blushed while she shyly waved and smiled to those waving to her. The Slytherin table practically gasped as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Hi. Are you.... um..... feeling better?"

"Yes. I really am." Hermione began to eat her breakfast, a little uncomfortably because some eyes were still on her.

"Gosh, Hermione, you're new look is obviously a big hit. I wouldn't be surprised if you got more popular than Déssie!"

"Thanks." Popularity. Hermione didn't care about popularity. She wanted her two best friends back. Sure popularity was nice and all, but what was it knowing your formal best friends thought you were a traitor? And what about Déssie? Would she see Hermione's new popularity a threat? Hermione looked over at Déssie. Déssie stared back and smirked at her. Hermione finished her plate and got up to walk to her first lesson. As she walked out a boy walked up to her and asked her out to the dance. Another boy did the same. And another. And another. Hermione rejected them all, but apologized to each of them and told them she accepted someone else's invitation. She then directly went to her first class.

Finally it was the last lesson of the day, History of Magic. Hermione went in and sat down near Lavender and Parvati. Instantly, they both started asking for beauty tips. Hermione irritably told them she'd tell them later. She got out a piece of parchment and a quill to take notes. Midway through the class Hermione started half listening to Professor Binns, which by the way was very rare.

"The great Sorceress Pavlowa was one of the great French sorceresses of the 14th century. She was known for her work as advisor to King Withogem," Professor Binns dully said. Hermione began to doodle, which was very very rare.

"Pavlowa had a twin sister, the Sorceress Grizelda. Grizelda however was quite opposite of her sister." Hermione's eyes began to wander around the room.

"Grizelda was evil, one of the darkest sorceresses of her time." Professor Binns began listing some of the stuff she did. Hermione looked where Harry, Ron, and Déssie were sitting. Déssie was whispering something in Harry's ear.

"In the end Grizelda was killed by her own blood, by her own sister. As much as she didn't want to do the deed, Pavlowa knew she had to. By then on Pavlowa was known as the Goddess of the Light while Grizelda was known as the Goddess of the Evil." Hermione immediately focused her attention on Professor Binns. "There have been predictions of Grizelda rising again, but those of course are utterly ridiculous."

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own a thing

You know it's true

So I put up this disclaimer

What else could I do?

I wanted to make it interesting

So I made a little rhyme

Hey, I don't want you to be bored,

And I don't want to do a crime

Ok, so I don't own ANYTHING

So please don't sue

Oh and go down to the box

And submit a review!

  
  


*A/N* So... did ya like it??? Huh??? Huh??? Well I hope you did! I'm feeling semi-better. So I decided to write a chapter and post it! I finally decided to just reuse the disclaimer poems for new chapters - unless I decide to write new ones. Yay! I finally reached the 50 mark! Yay! I'm so happy!!!! ^_^ Can't wait to reach the 100 mark! So please please PLEASE review! Even if you just write 'cool fic' I will be happy! I just love getting reviews!!!!! Well thanks a lot everyone! Smiles to those who have reviewed previous chapters!

faeriegoddess: Thanks SO SO much! Luv ya!!!! :) :) :)

whatever22: Yup, that's so true! Thanks a bunch!!!!

Icy Stormz: Thank you!!! And thank you for hoping I'd get better soon! I've noticed NO ONE ELSE DID!!!!!! Hehehe ..... well, I guess my sister did. Anyway thanks!!!!! :) :) :) :)

????: Thanks!!! Was this soon enough??? :)

emma montgumary: Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it!

DarkIllusion: Thank you!!!! I'm happy you're enjoying it!!!!

porkypop: Thanks!!! You reviewed all my chapters!!!!! Yay!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Chrissy: Thanks!!!! I glad you agree with me!!!!!! Thanks again!!!!!!!! :) :)


	10. Grizelda and Pavlowa

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"The great Sorceress Pavlowa was one of the great French sorceresses of the 14th century. She was known for her work as advisor to King Withogem," Professor Binns dully said. Hermione began to doodle, which was very very rare.

"Pavlowa had a twin sister, the Sorceress Grizelda. Grizelda however was quite opposite of her sister." Hermione's eyes began to wander around the room.

"Grizelda was evil, one of the darkest sorceresses of her time." Professor Binns began listing some of the stuff she did. Hermione looked where Harry, Ron, and Déssie were sitting. Déssie was whispering something in Harry's ear.

"In the end Grizelda was killed by her own blood, by her own sister. As much as she didn't want to do the deed, Pavlowa knew she had to. By then on Pavlowa was known as the Goddess of the Light while Grizelda was known as the Goddess of the Evil." Hermione immediately focused her attention on Professor Binns. "There have been predictions of Grizelda rising again, but those of course are utterly ridiculous."

  
  


(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,

  
  


Chapter 10 : Grizelda and Pavlowa

  
  


Right after the lesson Hermione rushed to the Owlery to mail a letter to Draco to meet her in the HSKT Room at their usual time. Then she rushed to the library. She quickly asked Madam Pince for books on famous sorceresses in the 14th century and predictions that have been made. Madam Pince walked to the bookcase and gestured to Hermione. Hermione walked over.

"This book should have many famous sorceresses in the time you're interested in," said Madam Pince as she gave Hermione a thick volume entitled '13th and 14th Century Sorcerers and Sorceresses.' She then walked to another bookcase and pulled out yet another fairly thick volume entitled 'Predictions and Prophecies.' "Now this should have enough predictions to your likings, some in which have already occurred."

"Thank you."

Hermione checked them out and practically ran to her common room, into her dormitory, and on her bed. She opened '13th and 14th Century Sorcerers and Sorceresses' and turned to the index. Hermione ran her finger down the G's until she found Grizelda. She turned to page 352.

  
  


~~~*~~~

Pavlowa and Grizelda

Pavlowa and Grizelda were twin sisters born in France on March 13, 1408. Ever since they were born they showed opposite characteristics. Pavlowa was kind and loving, while Grizelda was mean and uncaring. By the time they turned 25 they were on completely different sides, but both were the most powerful sorceresses of that time.

Pavlowa had used her powers for good. She became advisor to King Withogem. Pavlowa helped make many decisions and helped King Withogem to do what was the best. She helped the needy. No one knew what she really was, a sorceress, just King Withogem who treated her like his daughter. She became popular with both non-magical and magical folks.

Grizelda was completely evil. Many believe she had many powers her sister did not have, but some people think Pavlowa was just to wise to use them. With her stunningly beautiful looks, Grizelda used a power to make men and some women to believe the untrue. Her way of talking could make some people believe birds swam in the sea and fish flew in the sky. Grizelda also used the power of enchanting. Grizelda used these powers to make outrageous attacks on innocent kings and queens.

Pavlowa could not believe what her sister was doing. As much as she hated to do, she knew she had to do it. She knew she had to end Grizelda's life. Pavlowa kept putting it off. She didn't want to kill her own sister. One day, on their 28th birthday, Pavlowa tried to change Grizelda's ways. Grizelda laughed and attacked her. Pavlowa quickly muttered two silent spells. Grizelda brushed away a stray hair from her lip as she was about to perform Advada Kedavra, but as soon as she touched her own lips she fell dead. Pavlowa had bewitched her sister's lips to become poisonous. Anything to come in contact with them will die. Pavlowa knew her sister well. She knew Grizelda would brush back any stray hair. Her first spell was to make her sister's lips deadly. Her second was to make a hair fall directly on Grizelda's lips. As she had thought, Grizelda brushed away the stray hair and with contact with her own lips she fell dead. From then on Pavlowa was known as the Goddess of the Light for her good and Grizelda was known as the Goddess of the Evil for her evil deeds.

~~~*~~~

  
  


Hermione book marked the page and closed the book. That was enough information, so she didn't read the rest. She then opened 'Predictions and Prophecies' and turned to the index. Sure enough there was Grizelda listed in G. Hermione turned to page 184.

  
  


~~~*~~~

Madam Turbucilosa, 1792:

14 years, after one of the darkest wizards of all time has fallen, Grizelda, the Goddess of Evil, will rise again in order to help the Dark One. She will appear 13 years younger than the age she died at. The first one to lay his lips on hers will die instantly*. As soon as this happens, all is lost.

*He will come alive only if a mortal enemy wishes him alive. And not all is lost.

~~~*~~~

  
  


'Short, very short. But straight to the point,' Hermione thought. '14 years after the darkest wizards have fallen..... You-Know-Who lost power 14 years ago! 13 years younger.... she was 28 when she died so that would be ..... 15! Like she is now! The first one to kiss her will die .... makes sense because of that poisonous thing with her s....... oh no Harry! She's here to kill Harry! Right there! In order to help the Dark One, it says that right there! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How am I going to stop this? Harry won't believe me! Either will Ron! Oh no! What am I going to do?' Hermione just sat there. She didn't want one of her best friends to die, even if he was mad at her. Her mind turned to Ron. What if she went after Ron too? She laid back on her bed, deep in her own thoughts.

  
  


Meanwhile .......

  
  


Draco walked to the HSKT Room at midnight. He did the little game thing with the man on the portrait and opened the door.

"Hello 'Mione! What's wrong?" Draco turned around and to his surprise someone else was standing in place of Hermione.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Ron,

Hermione, or Harry

I don't own anything

Isn't that scary?

I just own my computer

(Which really belongs to my dad)

I guess I DON'T own anything

Isn't that sad?

So please don't sue me

What could you take?

I can't give you anything

So please give me a break!

  
  


*A/N* Yeah I know it's kind of short, but anyways.....Yay!!! Finished Chapter 10!!! Up to double digits, LOL!!! Yay!!!! Now I have 72 reviews!!!! I'm SO happy!!!!!! Thank you all who have reviewed!!!! Love you all!!!! And yes I know how Grizelda dies is kind of erm... interesting, but it's like that for a reason! Hmmm.... now what else do I have to say? Ummm..... well I'm now emailing readers updates at an9elgoddess@hotmail.com. Just post your email address in your review and I'll instantly add you to my mailing list! Or if you prefer, just email me telling me you want updates! I really don't mind at all! Thanks everyone!!!!!!!

  
  


Icy Stormz : Thanks!!!! Nope I made up Déssie! Thanks again! Oh and I feel all better!!!

Chrissy : Thank you!!!! Yup, Binns is a moron!

Tara : Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it!!!

Indiana Jones: Erm...... DID YOU EVEN READ THE WHOLE STORY????? I'm sorry to day but there IS totally enough story!!!!!! Sure there isn't a lot in the first chapter but it gets REALLY interesting later. So there IS enough story!!!!!!! Hmpf.

Myst Enchantress : Thanks!!!!! I'm glad you like the chapter!!!!

patty : Thank you!!! Did you really type all those really's???? Or did you just cut and paste?

porkypop : Yay!!!!! I'm on someone's fave list!!!! *grins* I'd really appreciate it if you tell your classmates!!! Thanks a bunch!!!

Sansele : Thanks!!! I'm glad you think it's a good fic!!!

#1kerofan : Thanks!!!! There totally will be more Draco + Hermione fluffs later!

HarrySilverTongue : Thank you!!!! I've read 'An Alibi' and I'm SO honored that you say that story's good, but not a good as mine!!!! Yup, and the long review makes up for the chapters you forgot to review!!!

Piri Malfoy : Thanks a bunch!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!

yalindia : I'm glad you like .... I mean... love it!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!

???? : Thank you!!! Gosh, you won't take out your anger on me will you???? LOL!

VanillaLily : I'm happy you like the story!!!!!


	11. Hermione Trivia and Much More

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


'Short, very short. But straight to the point,' Hermione thought. '14 years after the darkest wizards have fallen..... You-Know-Who lost power 14 years ago! 13 years younger.... she was 28 when she died so that would be ..... 15! Like she is now! The first one to kiss her will die .... makes sense because of that poisonous thing with her s....... oh no Harry! She's here to kill Harry! Right there! In order to help the Dark One, it says that right there! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How am I going to stop this? Harry won't believe me! Either will Ron! Oh no! What am I going to do?' Hermione just sat there. She didn't want one of her best friends to die, even if he was mad at her. Her mind turned to Ron. What if she went after Ron too? She laid back on her bed, deep in her own thoughts.

  
  


Meanwhile .......

  
  


Draco walked to the HSKT Room at midnight. He did the little game thing with the man on the portrait and opened the door.

"Hello 'Mione! What's wrong?" Draco turned around and to his surprise someone else was standing in place of Hermione.

  
  


(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)(*';,;'*)

  
  


Chapter 11: Hermione Trivia and Much More

  
  


"What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get it?" Draco asked angrily.

"Why you? Of all people why you?" Ron silently asked.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"What does she see in you?"

"How the hell did you get in?! And how the hell did you know I was coming here!?" shouted Draco. Ron didn't seem to be listening.

"How can she like you?"

"Are you bloody deaf, Weasley?! How the heck did you get in?!"

"How can she like? How can you like her?"

"For God's sake, Weasley! How in the whole bloody world did you get in!"

"And what about you, Malfoy?" Ron finally seemed to be listening. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways!" explained Draco madly.

"And I have mine," replied Ron calmly and quietly. "Now tell me what does she see in you? You call her names and make fun of her. How can she like a Deatheater? Tell me."

"I am not a Deatheater! I may be a son of one, but I am not!"

Ron snorted. "Sure. Sure. But tell me what's your secret?"

'What's wrong with Weasley?' Draco thought. 'He acting so strange. It's like he's in a trance. Is he on drugs or something?'

"She likes me for who I am. I talk to her. I listen. She trusts me and I trust her. I don't treat her like a third wheel. I treat her special, unlike her formal, or shall I say ex-friends," he added eyeing Ron carefully.

"Harry and I don't treat her like a third wheel!" Ron seemed to have lost his calm trance.

"That's what she feels. I bet you don't know anything about her."

"I do too!" shouted Ron. "She's been my best friend for 5 years! You just started talking to her civilly for a few months."

"And that's the sad part. I know more than you about her. You've been friends more like 4 years actually, because of the whole Déssie thing, and I've been her boyfriend for about 4 months. And yet I know more than you." Draco emphasized on the word boyfriend. Ron scowled.

"What do her parents do for a living?" challenged Ron.

"Dentists, of course. What's her favorite color?"

"Violet. What's her favorite animal?"

"Cats. She has one, Crookshanks. What is her least favorite subject?" asked Draco.

"Divination, duh. Who's her best muggle friend?" Ron replied.

"Danielle. She's the one that did the make-over. What's her favorite book?"

"Uh...'Hogwarts a History'. What's her--"

"No. Her favorite book is 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare, a muggle book." Draco grinned slyly. Ron widened his eyes. "What is her favorite magical creature?"

"Pegasus. What is her favorite food?" Ron asked.

"Spaghetti. What does she want to name her first child?"

"Erm.... Yolanda?"

"No, Athena, after the Goddess of Wisdom. If she could change her name, what would she change it to?"

"Um... Kellilla."

"No. She loves her name. She would never change it." Draco eyed Ron carefully. Ron's mouth was hanging practically and his eyes were wide. "Well, if you don't mind Weasley, I'll be heading off." Draco left and Ron still hadn't moved from his position.

A minute passed. Two minutes. Five. Ten. Ron blinked. Last thing he had remembered was Draco. Draco saying something about Hermione loving her name. Draco knew more. He knew more about Hermione. He knew more than him about a five year friend. Ron blinked again. Not five.... four. Four because of Déssie.

Déssie.

Why did he come here in the first place? Ron wanted to know why Hermione fell for Draco. Why not him or Harry or even Neville?!

Ron shook his head and headed back to the common room. He needed to talk to Hermione. Quietly he tip-toed into the Girl's Dormitory. He walked to Hermione's bed. Two books laid on the bed opened. Ron curiously began to read the marked pages. His eyes widened as he finished reading all the marked passages.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron looked up to see Hermione.

"You were right after all."

  
  


*A/N* Gosh, do you guys like this chapter???? Kinda short.... but I'm not sure if I do...... I might rewrite it.... maybe. Anyways, so so SO sorry I haven't posted a chapter for like forever. I just had like tons of doubts in this chapter. I wasn't sure who should be the person in the HSKT Room. I had tons of ideas of who to put in this position; Déssie, Harry, Ron, Pansy, and even Fred and George! I finally just narrowed it down with Déssie and Ron, and the only reason I didn't chose Déssie is because I knew if I did the story would be coming to an end by a few chapters. And actually the end IS coming to an end, but if Déssie was the person then the end would come sooner. Do I make sense???? Gosh that makes me think.... I like really Really don't want to kill Déssie off!!!!! Besides the fact Déssie is fun to write about, the chapter Déssie dies will be the last chapter of the whole story!!!!!!!! Hmmmm..... Déssie should become immortal and than the story shall never end!!!! Muah haha!!!!!!! *looks around and discovers everyone giving her an "ooooooooo-k look"* Erm....... shall we go on to the "Thanks Everyone" part of the author note...............

  
  


Icy Stormz - Thanks!! Awesomely is actually a word........ who knew???? (I didn't until I typed it and my spell check didn't say it wasn't a word so I guess it must be! Eek just did a double negative there.....)

Tarah - Yup, suspense! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!

StarShine - Make Draco die??? I would never do such a thing! (Unless I'm forced to.....)

Amo il ragazzo - Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it!!

Ravenclawgirly - I totally agree with you!!!

HarrySilverTongue - I glad you like my story!!! ^_^

VanillaLily - Glad you think my chapter was great!!!!!!

Mionee - Hmm....... I wonder why you missed it before.....*evil stare* Just kidding! Thanks!!!

jen20069 - Thanks!!! Ron believes her... but will anyone else??

Chrissy - It wasn't Déssie! ^_^ But it might've been..... Thanks!!!!

Sucker For Romance - Thanks!!! I'm totally gonna keep on writing more!

patty - Err... I know this wasn't soon.... like 20 days I think... but thanks!!!!!!

porkypop - Thank you!!!! DRACO AND HERMIONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mione G. - Thanks!!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it!!!!!!!

Kat097 - Hmm... I wonder who did turn on the CAP's lock.... well THANKS!!!!!

yalinda - Again I know this wasn't soon... sorry... Thanks though!!!!!!!

DarkIllusion - Thanks!!!! She thinks I'm a good writer *wipes tear* ^_^

Magic Bunny - Thank you!!!! Glad you like it!!!!!!!

Cookies&Cream - Wow! The second best you've read??? Thanks!!!

  
  


P.S. For those still wondering how Ron got in, he used the Marauders Map. He tapped his wand on the portrait and the map told him what to do! ^_^ Oh and no he WASN'T on drugs!!!


	12. Fairy Tales, Code Names, And That Evil P...

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


Ron shook his head and headed back to the common room. He needed to talk to Hermione. Quietly he tip-toed into the Girl's Dormitory. He walked to Hermione's bed. Two books laid on the bed opened. Ron curiously began to read the marked pages. His eyes widened as he finished reading all the marked passages.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron looked up to see Hermione.

"You were right after all."

  
  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  
  


Chapter 12: Fairy Tales, Code Names, And That Evil Person Thingy

  
  


"You... you... believe me?" asked Hermione bewildered.

"Yes," Ron said quietly. Hermione leapt up and gave Ron a giant hug.

"Oh Ron! You believe me!"

"Yes, Hermione, I believe you! Now get off me!"

"I'm just... I'm just.... so.... so.... well... way, way, WAY beyond happy! Now maybe with all three of us we can go to Dumbledore! He has to believe us! He just has to!"

"Erm... Hermione.... can you get off me?"

"Oh um yea." Hermione quickly let go of Ron.

"Ouch! Hermione, you had me in a death grip!"

"Awww.... is poor ickle Ronnie hurt?"

"Shut up Hermione, or I might change my views on things."

"Sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to. I was just playing. It wasn't like...."

"I was joking! I'd never go back to that evil person thingy. You take things too seriously!"

"Evil person thingy?" Hermione laughed.

"Well what else would I call her?"

"Evil person thingy? Couldn't you get any more original?"

"Fine! A villainous hag! Better?"

"Anything would be better than 'evil person thingy'!"

"Fine, be that way!"

"Ron, you know what, I just got a brilliant idea!" Hermione said excitedly. "Would you like to be a secret spy?"

"Secret spy? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you pretended you and I haven't made up. You still hang out with Harry and as you say 'evil person thingy or villainous hag'. Your pick. And you give me the inside scoop!"

"Oh cool! Hermione that is a brilliant idea!"

"We need to get planning!"

"Wait a minute. Is the villainous hag here?" Hermione peeked out of her curtain to find Déssie's bed empty.

"Nope. Who knows what she's doing. I know it's too early for her to act now, so we don't have to worry."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"First of all we need code names!" Ron said excitedly.

"Sure, I guess we can start there. Let's pick a theme."

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Like fairy tales, movies, singers, colors, and animals. Stuff like that," replied Hermione.

"I dunno. You pick."

"Ok, lets do fairy tales," said Hermione.

"What are fairy tales?"

"You don't know what fairy tales are?"

"No...."

"That's ok. I guess I'll just pick one for each of us."

"But I still wanna know where they come from."

"Fine, you know what, I have a book of fairy tales I brought." Hermione went to the self placed over her bed and pulled out a book. "There is Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and a whole lot more." Ron quickly skimmed through each of the stories.

"Ok, I've got a sense of each of these stories. Whom do we need code names for?"

"Well, there's me and you..... we'd probably need one for Déssie and Harry. Oh and Draco."

"Malfoy? Why him?"

"We may need to mention him."

"Fine. Let's see. I want to be Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk."

"That's fine. I guess I will be Snow White."

"We need an evil character for Déssie."

"Yes, what about Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty," suggested Hermione.

"That will do. Harry should be Aladdin."

"And I'll ask Draco what he wants his name tomorrow. I mean today, later on," Hermione said realizing that the day has passed and it was the next day.

"Malfoy's going to be involved with this?"

"Of course he is!"

"But, why?"

"Because, he is after all on my side. And we can't do this with just the two of us!"

"Fine."

"Fine. This is how's it's going to work. We're going to have a letter system. We'll have a special slot for letters, and I know the perfect place. When we write the letter, we'll put in on parchment with a color-coded mark on it. You know what, we should have a meeting with all three of us. Then we can discuss it. We'll have it today at midnight, in this special room Draco and I call the HSKT Room. It stands for...."

"Head, shoulder, knees, and toes." Ron finished off.

"How did you know?"

"Well Malfoy and I had a little ummm.... meeting."

"You met with him? When?"

"Well.... just before I came here. He kind of made me realizing what a jerk I've been to you...."

"Really? Well, I guess I've got to thank him for that."

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

"Sure, even though you just did."

"What do you want to name your first child?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer."

"Well I guess I'd like to name her Selene. That is if the baby were a girl."

"Thanks." Ron grinned. So Malfoy WAS wrong with that question too.

"Though, I do like the name Athena," added Hermione.

  
  


*A/N* So did you enjoy that???? Yup, still kind of short. Oh yea, I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long, long, LONG time. It's been like over a month. That's like the longest time it took for me to write a chapter. Confession, I had the dreaded writer's block. I've started a new story (Hermione and Draco of course). I'm not sure if I should post it just yet. What do you guys think? Should I just post it now or wait till I'm finished with this story? Well anyway, my cousin asked me, I think like quite a while ago, why that couple. Well I'll tell you why Michael, I happen to like that pair thank you very much! And if you don't, don't just keep reading just because you're my cousin!!!! But, please, if you do like it keep on reading!!! Yea, ok, well I just have to get this out! YAY!!! I'm so so SO happy!!!! My story now has 111 reviews!!! Yay!!!! It has reached the 100 mark!!!! YAY!!!!!! When I first started this story I didn't even think that would ever happened. And it did!!!! Well I guess I'll just give out my thanks!!!

Thank you all to:

whatever22, Icy Stormz, VanillaLily, Sly, hermione-angel, HarrySilvertongue, Taracollowen, Mionee, Chrissy, Myst Enchantress, DarkIllusion, Ryoko-sama, porkypop, RebeccaSL8, StarShine, Ruchira, Sugar High Diabetic, cad, and Hermione Cartwright!!!

And a special congratulations to Mionee for being my 100th reviewer!!!! You win a box of super delicious cybercookies!!!!!!!

Oh yea, I almost forgot, yes, the book Ron was reading was about Pavlowa and Grizelda.


	13. Purple On A Pink Day

Different Deep Down

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Fine. This is how's it's going to work. We're going to have a letter system. We'll have a special slot for letters, and I know the perfect place. When we write the letter, we'll put in on parchment with a color-coded mark on it. You know what, we should have a meeting with all three of us. Then we can discuss it. We'll have it today at midnight, in this special room Draco and I call the HSKT Room. It stands for...."

"Head, shoulder, knees, and toes." Ron finished off.

"How did you know?"

"Well Malfoy and I had a little ummm.... meeting."

"You met with him? When?"

"Well.... just before I came here. He kind of made me realizing what a jerk I've been to you...."

"Really? Well, I guess I've got to thank him for that."

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

"Sure, even though you just did."

"What do you want to name your first child?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer."

"Well I guess I'd like to name her Selene. That is if the baby were a girl."

"Thanks." Ron grinned. So Malfoy WAS wrong with that question too.

"Though, I do like the name Athena," added Hermione.

  
  


(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)(/*\)

  
  


Chapter 13: Purple On A Pink Day

  
  


Soon it was the next day and Ron and Hermione had all made up. Hermione slowly woke up from her sleep and lazily walked into the common room, still dressed in her pajamas (mostly everyone was). She sauntered to where most of the girl's, including Déssie, were. Déssie just glared, but nothing else.

"Hermione! You finally woke up!" cheerfully said Parvati.

"Déssie thought of the coolest ideas for our weekend!" remarked Lavender.

"Go on! Tell her!" Ginny gestured to Déssie.

"Well, us girls have decided to have a Pink Day," Déssie explained, trying to appear friendly with all of the girls watching. Hermione examined her as she talked. There was something about her eyes. Something, but Hermione couldn't nail it down.

"Oh really?" Hermione said indifferently.

"Yes! Today every Gryffindor girl will wear pink," Déssie said.

"That sounds great, but I've got to go now," Hermione then turned around and went back to the dormitory.

"Remember to wear pink!" called Ginny after her. But Hermione kept on walking.

'Oh my gosh!' Hermione thought. 'Pink Day? Pink Day? Well I'm definitely not going with it! I'm going to wear ..... purple. Yes purple!' Hermione went to her dresser and pulled out a light purple tank top with bunches of speckles and a short purple skirt. She then got out her hair brush and put her hair up, leaving a strand on both sides of her face down. She got out sneakers, said a few magic words, and in a second the sneakers were purple. Hermione put them aside and went on her bed. She drew the curtains shut and got out a notepad she had brought from home. She started writing her master plan, to finally get rid of Déssie once and for all.

After a while she stopped. Hermione put on her sneakers and went to the Great Hall to eat. When she walked in she realized the Gryffindor table was full of girls dressed in pink. Hermione scanned the table. All of the girls in Gryffindor was dressed in pink. Every single one of them. She took a deep breath. Hermione confidently walked to the table and quickly sat down.

"Hermione? Didn't you remember that it's Pink Day today?" asked Parvati from across the table.

"No, I didn't remember!" Hermione replied sarcastically, but most failed to notice the sarcasticness in her voice.

"You can change when you finish eating, I guess," suggested Lavender.

"No, it's ok. I have some work to do and I won't have time."

"Hermione! It's the weekend!"

"You know what? I think I need more time for my project. I'll just grab a piece of toast and be on my way out." And that's exactly what she did. While she was walking out she quickly made eye contact with Draco and kind of gestured him to come and then did the same with Ron.

Hermione waited outside of the doors. First Ron came and a few minutes later, Draco. Hermione noticed Ron was getting a little stiff as Draco came in.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." And that was it. The only words exchanged.

"Ok, guys, lets go."

"Right then," said Ron

All three of them walked to the HSKT Room. As the got in and closed the door, Hermione noticed the tension still remained among the two.

"Draco! Ron! We cannot go on like this! I want both of you to shake hands and start calling each other by first names!" They didn't move. "NOW!"

Slowly moved toward each other and stiffly shook hands.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Now let us get on to business. Draco, first of all we need to get your code name for our letters. Mine is Snow White and Ron's is Jack."

"Beast."

"Beast?" asked Ron.

"Beast is a character in Beauty and the Beast," replied Hermione.

"And you my dear should be Beauty," added Draco. Ron answered back with an eye roll. Hermione either pretended or didn't even notice the comment or the eye roll.

"Oh and Déssie's Maleficent and Harry's Aladdin," said Hermione.

"Ok."

"Good. Now Ron did you bring the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes, here it is," Ron replied taking the map from behind his robe.

"Good. Now here's the place where the letters shall be exchanged." Hermione pointed her finger on the map. "The five bricks up and two bricks across from the edge of the wall is a brick that isn't really a brick. You will be able to stick your hand straight through it. This is where you will put the letters addressed to me. Seven bricks up and five bricks across, along the same wall, is where you will put letters for Draco. Ten bricks up and four bricks across is where letters will be for Ron. Everyone got that?"

"Yea, kind of," answered Ron and Draco simultaneously.

"Well write it down so you won't forget!"

"Yes ma'am," Ron said jokingly. Hermione then gave him a 'not time for jokes' look. "Fine."

"Now, we all have certain times to check our brick........."

"Uh.... Hermione can you tell us where the letters will be put again?" Draco asked. Ron started sniggering. Draco's usual smirk appeared on his face.

"Ugh! Mine is five up and two across. Ron, ten up and four across. Draco, seven up and five across. Got that, both of you?"

"Yes!"

"Good. We all need certain times to check our brick, I will check mine before breakfast. What times do you want?"

"Before potions," replied Draco.

"What about Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione? Do you know who you're talking to?" Ron asked.

"Oh yea, sorry forgot." Draco had always been able to escape punishment when it came to Snape.

"I'll check mine after dinner."

"Ok then, you guys might want to write that down too. Mine is before breakfast. Draco before potions. Ron after dinner. Got .."

"Yes we got that," Ron finished.

"Good. Now we will meet all together twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays. We will only have more if necessary. Now we should start planning. How should we get rid of Déssie?"

"We should poison her," suggested Ron.

"I don't want to murder her!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione! She's evil!!!!! EVIL!! If we don't kill her first she'll kill us!" Ron shouted back.

"I think we should poison her," Draco said quietly.

"What?!?" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.

"Since when have you decided to take my side on things?" asked Ron puzzled.

"Draco! Why are you siding with him?"

"I just think Weas - uh Ron has a good idea."

"Thanks, I guess," said Ron.

"See I was thinking we get a house elf to serve Déssie a drink filled with poison. Have the house elf tell her 'this drink is only for the best,' or something along those lines. Then she'll drink it and explode or something. Depends on what poison we give her."

"I am not going to murder someone. Do you know the Commandments? Thou shall not kill!"

"Hermione! It's for the best!" said Ron.

"Wait. Why don't we just collect ideas and if we can find something better than this poison plan we'll do that," suggested Draco.

"I guess that'll have to do. Let's go. We'll meet again tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then they all went out and quickly went in separate directions. Hermione turned left and decided to go for a walk outside. When she went out she spotted a group of Gryffindors of course all dressed in pink.

"Hermione! Why don't you change?" shouted Ginny.

"I'm fine. I don't need to. It'll just be a waste of time." Hermione shot a quick look at Déssie. Déssie glared back and her eyes gave the look, which she uses when she was going to do something devious.

"Hermione!" shouted Déssie. "It was all just suppose to be fun! Why can't you do it? You're ruining everything! If one girl decides she's too cool for doing a group thing, maybe the group should abandon her. What do you guys think?"

"Déssie, I'm sure Hermione didn't..." Ginny spoke up.

"Let's go!" Déssie interrupted and turned around and walked the other way.

"Sorry Hermione, but you should just wear pink......" Ginny said quickly and followed Déssie and the rest of the crowd.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe her!" Hermione said silently (and angrily) to herself.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

(been forgetting to put these up!)

  
  


I don't own Ron,

Hermione, or Harry

I don't own anything

Isn't that scary?

I just own my computer

(Which really belongs to my dad)

I guess I DON'T own anything

Isn't that sad?

So please don't sue me

What could you take?

I can't give you anything

So please give me a break!

  
  


*A/N* Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! Bad me! 

  
  


Ok, I'm finished. But really, I'm am so bad! I haven't updated in over a month. Go ahead hit me in your review! I deserve it! Well yea, I've just been SO busy! Oh and YAY, the school year's almost over!!!!!!!!!!! Bah bye Middle School!!!! Finally. Hee hee, yea........ Well thank you SO much everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blows kisses to everyone* Well I've better post this story up now, so I'll cut off the A/N here. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! Oh yea..... visit my new DM/HG website http://destined.to/be2gether (doesn't work on Netscape though)!!!!!! Got the ideas for making the dolls from Ryoko-sama. So anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
